


Arthur Will Come

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: Brave New Worlds [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: As the years wear by, it's hard to hold on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of the drabbles I semi-promised a while back.

Arthur will come.

Camelot fell.

Arthur will come.

Merlin wandered through villages emptied by the Black Plague.

Arthur will come.

The world tore itself apart in wars.

Arthur will come.

Magic came back. The sky itself seemed to burn.

Arthur will come.

The wars grew worse.

Arthur _will_ come.

His people were being enslaved.

Arthur will be here _soon._

They caught him.

He had to escape. He had to find Arthur. His king was looking for him. He knew it.

They cut him open.

Arthur, _please!_

He had scars now. Neat, precise grids of them instead of ragged, random ones. They hurt him.

"Arthur will come."

They hurt him some more.

Arthur.

Arthur!

Arthur?

ArthurArthurArthurArthurArthur.

It was meaningless now.

_Wasn't I good enough?_

_No._

He locked Arthur away, deep inside him. It was the only way to survive.


End file.
